118203-drop-3-still-no-mechari-voiceovers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Your work is already done for you! Do some dubs of VICI and away you go! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48WCJ84z7vw | |} ---- Oh pssh, don't worry about it. I love laughing hysterically in complete silence. It's not awkward or disturbing at all! ... But seriously, thank you. xD | |} ---- A great question! So, lets put this into perspective... A lot can go into these types of vocal efforts - not just pulling random sounds from a random source. Beyond the process of how vocal efforts like emotes get into the game, it's matter of addressing priority of the issue :) I can now be like.. see! see! Importante! And then look at where we can fit in the whole process into our schedule. There are many initiatives we are working on at the moment and we have a list of things we would love to go back to re-do from a creative perspective. Sometimes we have to make choices on what we can do with the time provided to us. I just wanted to let you guys know that I've read the comments and it's information that I've delivered to the rest of the audio team so we can make sure it doesn't get lost in the other stuff we're working on. | |} ---- ---- :lol: I loved that show when I was a kid! *walks away whistling the theme song* "She's a... small wonder...." | |} ---- Sure. Producing sound support like the fully voiced interaction for OMNIcore-1 (twice! since both factions have their own agents) has to take substantial focus for the group. I guess from the player perspective its just puzzling that something that holds both the "Basic symmetry/equality between player races" and "Content obviously missing/broken since launch" tags didn't migrate to the top of the priority stack pretty quickly by default. A new player attracted to gaming as one of the Mechari runs into this gap very early (and very unavoidably) in their Wildstar experience. Importante indeed! :D (The ICI thanks you for your service, citizen) | |} ---- I thought the voice acting in OMNIcore-1 was incredible! :D If waiting a little longer for VO was the price for that instance, I'm okay with that. Personally, anyway. :P | |} ---- This is my issue as well. I just don't see why Mechari's voiceover effects were delayed SO MUCH. I've been here since CBT3, and even by Winter Beta there were voiceovers for many races, and by Open Beta and Launch every single race had voice effects and emotes as far as I can see. Except Mechari. One thing I DO like about what you guys did with the Mechari is adding all the little robotic noises, the whirring motors when sprinting and moving and such and metallic sounds when hit are great. I just don't like that they were the black sheep when it comes to VO. I mean voice distortion isn't rocket science. | |} ----